A long awaited reunion the Remake
by Crazedzombiemonkey
Summary: this is almost like the original, but better Many years after the mansion incident, Rebecca, along with Chris, Claire, Jill, Leon, John, and David, create a rebel group. Soon after Rebecca is kidnapped, and the one that could save her is Billy.
1. Kidnapped

A long awaited reunion

Hey, this is Crazedzombiemonkey and, well this originally was my first Resident Evil fic but as promised, I am re-writing it. The last one, in my opinion, did not do Resident evil justice, and did not do you all justice, so I hope you enjoy the Remake. By the way before I start, I would like to thank a few of my friends, and fellow members on Fan fiction, without them (or their threats XD) I wouldn't have the inspiration to continue with any of my fic, so here is to you angelofdarkness821, **KT324**, Lunax89, I love ya guys XD.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the Characters, Capcom does, but I wish I did.

Any way on with the show or shall I say story.

-Rebecca-

As Rebecca started to wake up she could feel pain surge through every part of her body, she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings.

She was in a sell, and judging by the looks of it, a very old one. It was dark, and damp, and the shackles that bound her to the crumbling wall smelled of mold… and blood.

She looked past the bars in order to gain more information about her surroundings, but what she saw frightened her. She was in a torture chamber, and from her view, a fully equipped one. Rebecca quickly reached for her side pocket, and found that whoever had taken her, neglected to remove her flashlight.

The moment that she had turned it on, she had regretted it. From her studies of the medieval period, she was able to pick out various tools. The rack, head crushers, the branks, and the cat's paw. Whomever she was dealing with did not kidnap her for a ransom obviously. They wanted something greater.

She turned off her flashlight, and placed it behind a broken stone in the wall. "I wish I knew how I got here" she slid to the floor and rested her head on her knees. All she remembered from last night was that she was getting off late from her work, when a black van pulled up beside her, at first, she tried to walk faster, but then she felt a slight prick on her neck and she passed out.

"How could I have been so stupid!" she hit the wall with her fist. Rebecca lifted her head and looked around the torture chamber again, this time she remembered something, something about him.

Flash Back:

As Billy helped Rebecca through the vent she surveyed the room "oh man," she said as she looked at the blood stained tips of the Iron Maiden. Rebecca walked over walked over to the breaker so that she could turn on the electricity. Rebecca moved the different switches then finally she could hear the hum of the electricity "finally" she sighed. Suddenly from behind her, she could hear the angry shrike of an animal "a baboon" Rebecca thought to her as three baboons jumped down from the vent above. One of the baboons jumped at her but she moved, but was in even more trouble. The floor disappeared from beneath her. As Rebecca was hanging for her life she noticed her radio was on "Billy help" she yelled. Minutes later Rebecca could hear the door slam open and then Billy grabbed her hand before she fell "I got you" he panted.

End Flash back:

Although the shackles that bound her were long, and allowed for much movement, they were still uncomfortable, and unsettling. She tugged at them, but stopped as she heard heavy footsteps approaching the door, that led into the room she was in. The door opened, revealing the silhouette of a tall, slightly muscular man.

The man hit a switch, causing light to flood into the room. Rebecca shielded her eyes for a moment until she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hello my dear Rebecca, remember me?" the cocky voice crooned as he approached the cell.

"Wesker!" Rebecca yelled as she looked into the sunglasses that concealed his eyes, "I would never forget a traitor"

"My dear girl, what you consider as being a traitor, I consider it as furthering my options" he retorted as he stepped aside and snapped his fingers. Another man replaced his spot, "please escort Miss. Chambers here to the Manacles for some interrogation.

The man slammed the door open and quickly approached Rebecca. He unlocked her shackles, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He stood her up on a chair and placed thinner shackles, which were suspended from the ceiling, on her wrists.

Wesker walked over and looked her in the eyes, "comfortable?" "Yeah, just peachy" Rebecca retorted. Wesker looked at the man and motioned for him to leave.

Once they were alone Wesker walked over towards a table, "now, I'm going to ask you a series of questions, if you answer me correctly, you will leave here with both your mind, and limbs fully intact. However if you don't" he picked up a pair of cutters, "you will be in pain, and a lot of it" he placed them back on the table.

"Now, I know that Chris and Jill created a rebel group to stop us, all I want to know is where they are. So where is Chris?" he asked.

Rebecca thought for a moment. She knew that if she lied, she would be in a great deal of pain, but if she told the truth she would get out free, so she answered.

"In a cavern" she sighed.

"And Jill?"

"In a canyon" she said in a semi serious tone. Wesker knew she was playing it the hard way.

"And what are they doing?" he spat.

Rebecca smiled, "excavating for a mine," she said in melody. Wesker hissed, "you fool, you could have had it the easier way, but no!" he yelled as he kicked the chair from underneath her.

She yelled in pain as the shackles dug into her wrists. "Maybe a few hours of hanging around will change your mind!" and with that he left, leaving Rebecca alone.

"Jerk" she could feel slight droplets of blood dripping down her wrists. "How will I ever get out of this?"

-Billy-

Billy Coen had first met John Andrews a few months ago at a gun shop, soon after that they had became good friends.

It was not until recently when Billy learned of John's involvement in fighting against umbrella. He found out by accident really, they went to a bar one night, and John got so drunk that he started blabbing about Umbrella, and how they took two of his greatest friends, and almost took another.

Flash Back:

"Yeah man, it seems like yesterday I was fighting zombies" John chuckled as he took another chug of his beer. Billy froze, "zombies?" John just nodded.

"Yup, dam Umbrella, they took two really great friends from me, and they almost took another from me," he said in a solemn tone.

"Who?" Billy asked. John looked at him, "oh, my friend Rebecca. Great kid, really great kid, but for a kid, she has had way too many close encounters with death" he shook his head.

Billy's heart stopped, "Rebecca? What happened to her?"

"On our last mission we had to steal a book from this Mr. Blue character. Well during the mission Rebecca injured her head pretty bad and got shot, plus to make matters worse, later on she got kidnapped by Mr. blue, he stupid name, but at least she got the book" John said in a dazed tone.

"But she is alright now, isn't she?" he asked, but he noticed that John was completely passed out.

End Flash Back

After that whole incident, Billy confessed about his involvement with umbrella as well.

-Billy/rebel base-

As John drove down the dark road Billy looked out of the window _"I can't believe it, I finally get to see Rebecca again after all these years" _Billy looked at John "so you said Rebecca was at the base right?" John smiled at Billy "don't worry I know she is, when she isn't at her job, he is there, not much of a social person I guess" John laughed.

Billy laughed with him. "We are finally here, your girlfriend lies behind those crumbling old walls," he said. Billy looked at him, "she isn't my girlfriend, ok" he stated as he looked up the road and saw and old abandoned house.

Billy got out of the car and followed John up to the steps, once there John knocked a few times then a tired voice replied "who is there" John smiled them replied, "Jack Ass and company."

The voice sounded slightly disappointed, but then they chuckled "John it's you" the door opened to reveal a tall man.

"Billy this is David Trap, David this is Billy," John said as he walked inside. "So you're the famous Billy Rebecca talked about, nice to meet you," David said as he shook Billy's hand "nice to meet you to" Billy replied.

John looked at David, "hey is everything ok?" David was about to reply when Jill came running towards the door. She looked at John and cursed, "Dam, I thought it would be her, John have you heard from Rebecca at all?" she asked in a worried tone.

"No, the last time I heard from her was a few days ago, when I dropped off some lunch at her work, why, has something happened?"

Jill shook her head, "I don't know, we haven't heard from her since then either, here car is still at work, but we called there and they said that she had left, and didn't return to work the next day" she said as she leaned against a wall.

"Could she be with some friends?" Billy asked.

Jill looked at him, "who are you?"

John replied, "He's cool, he is Rebecca's boyfriend" Jill coughed, "Rebecca… has a boyfriend?"

"No! I am not her boyfriend, just a friend, I was with her the night before she went to the mansion: he stated.

Jill slightly smiled, the worry lined in her face slightly fading, "Ahh, so your that Billy" she was about to say something else when Claire walked up to them, "Hey Chris wants us downstairs right now, it's something urgent" she said as she ran off.

When they went down stairs, Billy saw a man as a large screen, fiddling with the computer next to it, "that's Chris by the way, the woman we were talking to upstairs was Jill" he pointed to Claire, "that's Claire, Chris's sister, and the Blondie over there is Blondie" he chuckled.

He waved at the blond man, "hey Blondie" the man looked at John, "Really! We are still using that name muscle head?" John laughed, "His real name is Leon."

"Hey everyone, quiet down, I am getting a video message from an unknown IP address," Chris shouted as he uploaded it to the big screen.

Suddenly a man with blond hair appeared on the screen, "good evening Chris, I see that you are short one member," he laughed. Jill stood next to Chris, "what the hell did you do to her you freak!" she yelled.

Wesker looked at her, "nice to see you to Jill, oh don't worry, she is right here" he moved the camera to show Rebecca.

She was suspended in air by the shackles; she was covered in blood, cuts and bruises.

"You know, you have a really great friend here, she is very good at protecting your secrets" he lifted up a pair of bloodied cutters.

"Even after the loss of one of her fingers, she still wouldn't tell, so I'm afraid all she has given me was a head ache," he laughed.

They could see Rebecca look at the camera, "I have no other choice but to dispose of her" I the background they could see Rebecca making a weak attempt at trying to mock Wesker my mouthing out the words he was saying.

The man next to her hit her with a stun gun. Wesker continued to smile, "if you give me your location and all the data you have on us, I promise that I will give her back to you."

Rebecca looked back at the video camera, "please, don't do any of it" she pleaded. Again, the man hit her, but his time with a bat. She yelled in pain.

"My patience grows thin Redfield, what will it be?" Chris looked at Rebecca, "ok, whatever you want" he said. Rebecca yelled, "no!" suddenly she used the last bit of strength to stretch herself enough to grab the chair, that was on its side beneath her feet, with the edge of her boot, and kicked it straight at the video camera.

The screen went dark, "Chris, we lost the connection"

Billy sat there, anger boiling within him. _"Rebecca, don't worry, I will find you" _

**So this concludes the first chapter of A Long Awaited Reunion the Remake. I hope you like it and I hope it is better than the original XD. So please leave comments, tell me if you like it. Thanks for reading XP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it is me again, here is the second chapter of the remake, hope you like it XD. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my mom, and to my friend Stranger38, without them I would be totally lost XP. I would also like to thank **Invader Zim1, -Scarlet Shimmer-, and natza12345, **for being the first three to review, thanks ^^. **

-Rebecca-

Wesker looked over at Rebecca, his face burned with rage, "you fool, I was this close to finding out their location, and you destroy our connections!" Rebecca just grind, "yeah, that was the point, so now, when I die, their location dies with me."

He glared at her, "you are making this harder for yourself, Rebecca." He walked out of the room, leaving her still hanging from the ceiling.

-Billy-

The group remained silent for a few moments, then Jill spoke, "great, we don't have any way of tracing him, and we don't know where Rebecca is and for how much longer she will even be alive," she shouted.

Chris sat down in a chair and rubbed his tired eyes with his hand. "And there wasn't enough on the video to even get an idea to where they are."

Billy's heart dropped, he had a dark feeling in the pit of his stomach that he may never see Rebecca again, but what made him sick was what they were doing to her, and what they were going to do to her now.

John patted Billy's back, "don't worry bro, we will find her, umbrella won't win this time" he stated.

Chris looked over at him, "I wish it was that simple John, but it's not Umbrella I'm really worried about, it's the man who has her captive. His name is Albert Wesker, Alpha Team's former Capitan who betrayed us; he shot Rebecca without even hesitating. Therefore, we need to treat this with high urgency" Chris stated.

Jill nodded, "I will try and get into contact with Trent, he may possibly know where Wesker is holding her" she walked out of the room.

-Rebecca-

Rebecca wished that the end would come, her whole body hurt, and she knew it was only the beginning. Now she was lucky, he had only managed to cut off her pinky finger, but next time she may lose all of them.

"That mud for brains Butch would be back any moment, so I have to come up with something quick," she said aloud. She racked her brain for every possible solution, but no matter what, she always came up with the same problem.

"If I gather all my strength, I could swing at the right moment and hit him against the bars, but even with him knocked out I will still be hanging here" she sighed. She glanced at the shackles she was in, and noticed something that she had not noticed before. The shackles were only being held to the ceiling by a hook.

" If I could get the trajectory right, I can swing to butch, place my feet on his shoulders then kick off, thus he will be sent off towards the bars and get sent to lala land, while I swing off the hook, and I am free" she smiled.

"Dam I'm good" she laughed, causing her whole body to hurt. Her plan was good, but pulling it off in her condition was a different story. It would take all she had and more to even swing towards butch let alone push off of him and swing off the hook, but she didn't care how much pain she would be in, as long as it got her the hell away from the psycho she once called her superior, she would risk it.

-Billy-

Billy hoped that Jill would have gotten a hold of this man named Trent, hours ago, but as his luck would have it, Trent was one of the hardest people to reach.

"So, this Trent person, how were you able to get a hold of him in the past?" Billy asked Jill. She glanced at him, "that's the problem, we never did, he always came to us, somehow he always knew the right moment when to pop his happy ass in" just as she finished, Chris walked into the room.

"Guess who came into contact with us?" he said. "Trent?" Billy asked, then Chris nodded, "see what I mean" Jill laughed.

The big screen was illuminated again, but this time a different man appeared, "good evening Chris, Jill" he said, then he glanced at Billy, "ah and Mr. Coen, nice to see you, shall we get down to business?" he said in a business tone.

Billy thought for a moment, "how did you know my name?" he asked.

"I know the name of every person that was ever involved in an Umbrella incident" he paused, "ok, so as you know Albert has Rebecca hostage and I know where they are, however there is something that I need you to do while you are there"

"Yes, of course what is it?" Chris asked, "I need you to gather Intel, they are testing a new virus, and we need a sample so that way we can create a cure and study it" he finished.

"Ok, we will do that, now tell us where Rebecca is" Jill said.

"she Is being held in an abandoned city in the Western Sahara, I would take extreme caution though, the place you will be heading to is hundreds of miles from any from anyone, if you get lost you will die long before you reach any help" he said blankly.

Everyone just nodded, they were used to being told their possible fate, yet that never hindered their ability to act with bravery.

Later that night as everyone was packing, Billy looked over at John, "so what's everyone's story here?" he asked.

"well you know mine already, Jill and Chris were part of STARS Alpha team and were the first two along with Rebecca, to be the first responders of the mansion incident, only two members of Jill and chris's team lived, but all of Rebecca's team died" he paused.

"Claire, Chris's young sister survived Raccoon along with Leon, who was a rookie RPD at the time. And that's pretty much about it, David's story goes along with mine in a way , and as for the rest of Rebecca's story, she will have to tell you the rest when we get back" he said.

Billy just smiled at the thought, being able to hear her voice again would be his only desire.

**Well that's it for chapter 2, hope you liked it, I was actually writing ch 3 while working on this one XD Well I hope you all had a great 4****th**** of July ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three as promised ;) hope you like, and I want to thank** Rebecca is NOT amused **for leaving me a great review ;)**

-Rebecca-

_Ok Rebecca you only have one shot at this so by god make it count _she thought to herself as she heard the heavy foot falls of butch. Suddenly the door burst open and Butch walked through and stood in front of her.

"Ok so Wesker says I need to take out the trash," he laughed.

"Who wrote your lines, a 60's mafia wannabe?" she said weakly. Butch responded by punching her in the stomach.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, it's just that rat over there in the cell has been getting on my last nerve" she said, glancing at the cell in front of her. Butch glared at her, then turned around to get a look at the "rat".

Rebecca started to swing back and forth, suddenly she placed her feet on the back of his shoulders, and by the time, he had realized she kicked back, sending him head first into the bars and her soaring backwards. The shackles swung loose from the hook, and she landed to the ground with a sickening thud.

For a moment, she was in a daze, all the pain she had suffered these passed days had rushed to her all at once. Rebecca slowly rolled onto her back and closed her eyes, thinking the pain might go away, but it did not.

"Maybe I can just lay here for a moment" she yawned, but then realization hit her once Butch moaned.

She weakly stood up and walked over towards him, "please tell me you have the keys to these stupid things off of me" she knelt down next to him and rummaged through his pockets, and pulled out an old key.

She unlocked her shackles and looked at her damaged flesh. The skin was rubbed down a few layers. She did not even want to look at it so she looked back at butch and grabbed his knife and 9mm that was on his belt.

"I need to get to a first aid kit as soon as possible" she walked towards the door, and what she saw made her eyes widen.

-Billy-

Just as Billy started to reach the plan that Trent had sent them, he saw Chris and Claire yelling at each other.

"No! I am not staying behind, Rebecca is my friend to, and besides I survived Raccoon City so I think I can handle my own!" Claire yelled.

"I don't care, I am older than you and I say that you are staying here and that's that!" Chris yelled back.

"No I am going and that's that!" she ran onto the plane. John walked past Bill, "they always fight before a mission, and as you can tell Claire always wins" he sighed as he carried the rest of the supplies to the plane. Billy just laughed then he remembered how he and Rebecca would fight back at the training facility.

For a moment he just wished he would have never left her alone at the top of that cliff, maybe things would be different. He glanced down, "yeah I would have been arrested and she would have been fired and arrested for helping me," he said.

"Hey Coen you ready!" Chris yelled from the door. Billy nodded; "yeah sorry I was just thinking" he stepped into the small plane and helped Chris close the door behind them. Billy walked to an empty seat and sat down.

Claire turned back in her seat in front of Billy's, and glanced at him, "I'm sorry, with all this confusion, I never really got to introduce myself, the name is Claire Redfield, but I'm sure that John filled you in" she said.

"Yeah, he just told me a bit though" he said. Claire laughed, "We may seem like a group of immature brats, but we have logged in many hours of Umbrella fighting, though Rebecca has the most experience, followed by Chris and Jill," she stated.

"I don't question you abilities at all, you have more experience in this than I do, I only went through a little of it with Rebecca"

"but at least you have experience, you know what these creatures can do, but I warn you, they have gotten better since then" she said.

"Yeah, like those crimson heads back at the mansion" Chris added.

"And fossil from the Underworld" David replied.

"Ha, yeah, and don't forget Nemesis, that trigger happy Neanderthal" Jill scoffed.

"They just keep on creating different viruses don't they?" Billy questioned.

David nodded, "yes, the T-Veronica virus, T-Virus, NE T-Virus, T-Cameron Virus, T-JCCC203, G-virus, and the tG-Virus, needless to say that if we don't stop them, they will be half way into the alphabet before they are stopped" he said.

Billy though for a moment, he had not realized how bad the actual situation was until now. A few years ago he thought that Umbrella had just experimented with the virus, and soon would have stopped, but apparently that was not going to happen anytime soon.

-Rebecca-

When she opened the door, she was greeted by extreme heat. It took her eyes a few moments to adjust to the light. When they adjusted, she looked around and noticed that she was in a fenced in area, and her only way out was another door at the other side of the area.

She looked beyond the fence and sand everywhere, "great, I will die within hours in my condition, my only hope is to stay here and find a radio" she moved forward towards the door.

When she was half way to the other door, she heard the door to the cell creak, she turned around and saw Butch holding another knife, "you bitch," he yelled as he ran towards her.

Rebecca started to panic, she could not fight him off in her condition, but still her hand reached for her knife. Just as he approached he pointed the knife at her, "you will pay" he lunged at her.

Rebecca's breath was knocked out of her has he tackled her, she could hear the sickening stab of the knife as it tore through the skin.

Soon Rebecca fell to the soft sand, its warmth burning her already painful wounds. The blood began to pool around her, blending in with the sand. Within moments, she was claimed by the darkness that she had always feared.


End file.
